


When The Sunshine Hits Her Face

by Slay_the_dragons45



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is a cinnamon roll, Adrien reminiscing, Aged-Up Character(s), Endless fluff, F/M, Fluff, I’m trying my best, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the light to Adrien’s night, Please Don't Hate Me, They own an apartment, This is my very first fanfic, i don’t rlly know how tags work, i just hope you all enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slay_the_dragons45/pseuds/Slay_the_dragons45
Summary: Adrien realizes he was an idiot to never notice that Marinette was his lovely lady with spots. They had just moved into their apartment and Adrien contemplates about how lucky he is as he wakes up next to his girlfriend of nine months. Apartment schenanigans and reminiscing ensues.





	When The Sunshine Hits Her Face

Adrien woke up to find Marinette snuggles into her pillow beside him. He sat up and slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes, all while gazing at the raven haired girl. He honestly couldn’t believe his luck. Exactly five months ago, he had managed to capture his lady’s heart as Chat Noir. 

For four years he’d been chasing after her heart, only getting rejected in return. He had slowly let himself down, telling him that it was only going to tire his heart and his physical energy. So he started looking for someone else. Marinette in fact. 

He realized, sadly very late, that she was an amazing person. She was all of the above to him. Cute, charismatic(when she’s not stuttering herself mad), sweet, caring, considerate, smart, and kind. What person couldn’t like Marinette? He’d been attending his first year of college, the same one as Marinette. What a coincidence. 

While he’d been attending school, he’d also made time to spend with his newly found crush. Thankfully over the years she’d become more used to talking to him without stuttering through her sentences. He’d appreciated it. When he was a teen he’d always figured that she was intimidated by him, being the son of the famous Gabriel Agreste and all. Maybe she’d thought that if she even talked to him, she might get sent away for being in the presence of Adrien Agreste. 

While they’d talked and talked and exchanged phone numbers(even though she’d already had his) and they had gotten to know each other better. He really thought he was making progress. Until he overheard Marinette and Alya talking over the phone after class. 

“I promise you Alya! I’m totally over Adrien. It was just a high-school crush, I was silly to ever think he’d like me back, and plus we’re good friends now. I swear there’s nothing else going on between us. And anyway, I’ve already told you that I like someone else.”

With every word she spoke, his heart slowly broke. She liked someone else? Who was he? She’d had a crush on him? Why had she stopped? Was I too late?

All of these thoughts swirled around Adrien’s mind until he thought he’d drive himself crazy. Later that day he went out on patrol earlier than normal to let off some steam and at least try to numb the hurt by running till his legs felt like jelly. 

As Chat Noir kept across Paris’ rooftops, gazing at the beautiful sunset, thinking to himself that this would be nothing less than romantic. If only his crush loved him back. He promised himself, vowed even, that he would treat her right. Sadly, he experienced nothing but bad luck. Ironic too, since he was the black cat and all. First Ladybug then Marinette. What couldn’t be worse?

He’d sat on the Eiffel Tower, cursing the beautiful sunset as the stars slowly came out along with the milky purple skies. 

He heard footsteps from behind him. 

“Kitty?”

Of course it was Ladybug. Who else could be up this high on the Eiffel Tower? He stood up, clenching his fists and forcing a Chat-like smirk upon his face. He turned and faced her.

“Yes M’lady?”  
“Chat, are you alright?”  
“Why of course Ladybug. What? Are you too worried about your sweet little kitten?” He tried for a joke but sadly that had partnered for so long that she saw right through him. 

“Chaaaat. C’mon Noir. I know there’s something bothering you. What’s up?” She said as she walked over to him and stared up into his eyes with the most sincere concern. 

He let out a dejected sigh and dropped his ears. 

“It’s nothing much M’lady. I-I jut found out that my crush doesn’t like me back. But it’s not like I didn’t expect this or anything. She was way out of my league anyway.”

He stared down at his boots, not wanting to see Ladybug’s face. She would probably laugh at him or something. Instead, she raised a hand and began to stroke his ears and hair. 

He stiffened at the touch but then relaxed into her hands. She smiled up at him and their eyes met. He smiled back at her. 

“It’s Okay Chat. I know exactly how you feel. My crush never liked me back. But um... I’m over him now. Trust me Chat. Y-you’ll feel better. Eventually.”

“If you know how I feel then you know that I’m hurting. Right?”  
“W-well yes I do know that, but-“  
“Please ladybug,” he said as he grabbed her hand and slowly pushed it down to herself,”Don’t try to make me feel better.”

At his words, Ladybug’s face fell. He smiled sadly at her but she just stared at him. Little did he know of the internal battle going on inside Ladybug’s mind. 

The irrational side of her told her to kiss him senseless until he was smiling again. Her rational side told her that that was an extremely bad idea and that she shouldn’t take advantage of Chat’s vulnerable side. 

Because after all those years, they were finally 21, and now she loved him back.... only to find out that he loved someone else. She was too late. Curse the stupidity of her heart. She had become so infatuated with Adrien that she couldn’t she how she could come to love anyone else. 

Until she realized one day as Chat saved her yet again from a serious Akuma that he would be the one to always be at her side, no matter the circumstance. Except, she was too late. She had rejected him so much that he had moved on right when she realized her true feelings. What a messed up life it could be. 

“Chat I..” her irrational side won. 

Her lips crashed onto his in a whirlwind of emotions and in that moment everything just felt so right. Until he pulled her off of him. 

“Ladybug. Don’t. I don’t need your sympathy,” he said as small tears pooled in his eyes. 

He left her there, vaulting over Paris’ rooftops back to home of isolation. 

She cried herself. She had messed up their friendship, put their crime fighting partnership in danger, and just let her emotions take control of her. Ah yes. Just how messed up human life can be. 

Weeks had passed and they hadn’t spoke, only with the exception of an akuma, and even then they barely talked. They even stopped their usual “Pound It!” for all the times they defeated an akuma. It had gotten harder as they didn’t talk during battle. Ladybug tried but her attempts were all in vain. The Cat wouldn’t even look her in the eyes. 

Finally one day she had had enough. After an akuma attack that was fairly easy she forcefully pulled Chat into a nearby alleyway to talk. 

“Chat.”  
The cat still wouldn’t look at her, instead choosing to put his interest into the bricks of the wall.

“Chat!”  
He jumped and turned to her as if just noticing she were there. She sighed and crossed her arms. 

“Chat Listen... I’m-I’m extremely sorry. I never meant to do that, it was on impulse and I never should’ve crossed that boundary, and I’m super duper sorry!” She blurted out in a very Marinette-like manner. 

He looked honestly shocked at her confession. He then averted his gaze and scratched his neck nervously. 

“I-I’m sorry too Ladybug. That... that was honestly the best kiss I’ve ever had. Or, more like the only one I’ve ever had. But it was still good. I’m sorry for not talking to you. It was a really shitty move on my part,” he finished as he dared to look back at her. 

“If it was the best then why did you push me away?”

“Well I’d think that was obvious. First off, I was surprised. Second I was emotionally hurt and I really wasn’t ready for you to do that. I needed time to recover from one heartache, not use you as a rebound. Even though my crush and I were never together. Third, I wanted to resurface my feelings for you. I-I just needed some time.”

“I’m so sorry, Chat. I never should’ve kissed you in the first place. I knew it was wrong. I’m sorry for taking your recovery away from you. Can you forgive me?”

“Hmmm. I’ll have to think about it,” Chat said with a cheshire grin on his face and a playful twinkle in his eyes. Upon seeing Ladybug’s jaw drop, he bursted into laughter, immediately cutting a barrier between the thick awkwardness of the situation. 

Soon after he started laughing, Lady if joined him. The two were both laughing and Ladybug came up to him to give a playful punch to the chest. 

Though her hand lingered on his chest, something the both of them didn’t fail to notice. Chat grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. 

Ladybug blushed a light pink and so did Chat. 

“I forgive you M’lady.” 

And with that he swept her up into his arms and kissed her slow. And she didn’t reject him. And he knew that in that moment that his luck was better than any black cat’s luck. Ever. 

Adrien was reminded of all of these memories as he brushed Marinette’s bangs out of her eyes, his hand gently massaging her forehead. She was extremely cute when she slept. 

“Morning M’lady,” He said lovingly. Even if her drool and bed head hair was always in her face. Then bright sunlight if the early morning hour came through their apartment window and decided to settle on Marinette’s sleeping figure. 

“Mrrggghhhh.....” gurgled a very groggy Marinette. Adrien chuckled at his night owls response to the sunlight coming in. He took a moment to stare at his lovely girlfriend and her freckle dusted nose. 

He slowly got up to wash what was left of last nights rest from his eyes when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him back down towards the bed. He went down with a yelp and squirmed over to see that Marinette was in fact, still asleep. With a dejected sigh he decided that it was probably wise to just stay here with his sunshine girl. And how beautiful his girl was.


End file.
